The subject matter disclosed herein relates to components, more specifically, to monitoring components using reference surface features such as machined surface features or naturally occurring surface features.
Some components may need to operate in environments comprising elevated temperatures and/or corrosive conditions. For example, turbomachines are widely utilized in fields such as power generation and aircraft engines. Such gas turbine systems include a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
During operation of gas turbine engines, the temperatures of combustion gases may exceed 3,000° F., considerably higher than the melting temperatures of the metal parts of the engine which are in contact with these gases. Operation of these engines at gas temperatures that are above the metal part melting temperatures may depend in part one or more protective coatings and/or on supplying a cooling air to the outer surfaces of the metal parts through various methods. The metal parts of these engines that are particularly subject to high temperatures, and thus require particular attention with respect to cooling, are the metal parts forming combustors and parts located aft of the combustor.
Moreover, these and other components may experience stress and/or strain from various forces over its operational lifecycle. While various tools may be utilized to measure imparted stress and strain in relatively standard environments, turbine and other components in may experience various forces across a variety of locations as opposed to at a single point or along a linear path.
Accordingly, alternative components with array-based strain sensors and methods for monitoring the same would be welcome in the art.